marvel_battlelinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Horde Mode
Horde Mode A mode to recapture the Triskelion under attack. Try to clear as many waves as possible. You can earn rewards with every wave cleared. If you do not posses any entrance tickets you can receive one after logging in at 6 AM daily. Players must fight their way to the top, battling through countless waves of enemies all the way from Wave 1 to Wave 70. The higher you progress the more challenging the mode will become. NB: Horde Mode is updated fairly regularly in-game and so it is not possible to update this guide each time. However, some of the enemies that appear on the board may change but currently the number of enemies which appear per wave are still the same. Deck Leader It goes without saying that currently the best leader to choose would be Black Panther due to him dealing 80 ATK damage to all enemies on the battlefield if your HP is 1000 or below . For those who do not know you can obtain the Black Panther leader by reaching level 25 in-game. Team Building When creating a team for Horde Mode it is best to focus on choosing characters which provide damage upon summoning whether they are 0, 1, 2 or 3 cost cards for example. The more you progress the more difficult the waves become with each enemy card having more HP and spawning multiple times at once every turn. You will find below some example teams from the Top 100 on the leader board currently in-game. If you would like to see more teams, please check out the leader board directly and simply click on a players name to see their respective team. *All credit goes to the individual players above. Tips on Team Building for Horde Mode Below you will find a list of some of the better cards to choose when building your Horde Mode deck. All credit for this list goes to Yoshiki. Ideal Deck would be arranged as follows * 3 x 0 cost cards (preferably cards which do damage on summon) * 1 x Falcon (to help cycle the enemy out of the field) * 1 x 1 cost (your highest 1 cost character card that has the ability to deal the highest damage) * 3 x 2 cost or higher cards (at least one card that can deal damage on all/selection of enemies such as Iron Man/Rocket Raccoon and one card that can deal damage to all-nearby enemies eg. Captain America/Corvus Glaive) * 4 x Action Cards (preferably 0 and 1 cost cards eg. EMP Explosives, Techno Organic Virus, Trial by Fire, Baron's Strike etc List of USEFUL CARDS for Horde (all cards listed below are at MAX LEVEL) 0 Cost Cards * Optimal Cards ** Okoye ** Man-Ape ** Lady Bullseye * Acceptable Replacements ** Ulysses Klaw 1 Cost Cards * Optimal Cards ** Falcon ** Rescue * Acceptable Replacements ** Yondu ** Medusa ** Umar ** Ant-Man (Scott Lang) ** Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) ** Wasp (Uncanny) ** Sif 2 Cost Cards * Optimal Cards ** Iron Man ** Corvus Glaive * Acceptable Replacements ** Captain America ** Rocket Raccoon ** Hawkeye (Avengers Endgame) ** Death 3 Cost Cards * Optimal Cards ** Hulk (Gladiator) * Acceptable Replacements ** Shao-Lou 4 Cost Cards * Optimal Cards ** Hulk (Maestro) Action Cards There are no Optimal or Acceptable Card for Horde Mode, but we would recommend you pick 4 minimum and you could choose one of the cards below! * Common Cards Used ** Hydra's EMP Explosive ** Trial of Fire ** Massive Earthquake ** Techno-Organic Virus ** Baron's Strike ** Suppressive Fire ** Storm Summoning * Other Cards Used ** Smart Missiles ** Joint Aerial Strike ** Sharpshooter's Arrow ** Photon Strike ** Kicked Out ** Yaka Arrows ** Cute But Deadly ** Storm and Eradicate The Horde Below you will find a guide which provides details on what you will face in each wave of Horde Mode. Once again, please remember that the higher you progress the more difficult each wave will become. Also, important note, if you fail to take out a single enemy first time another enemy may spawn on the battlefield. Cosmic Fragments will appear randomly on the board on empty squares. The fragment placement does not change between each wave so play your cards wisely. Where enemies spawn on the battlefield is random (RNG), so if your game does not match with the images I have provided below this is why. Every 5th stage you will face a BOSS with varying levels of total HP. To defeat each enemy leader you must form a Battle Line which deals enough damage to take out the enemy. After defeating each enemy leader you will be rewarded with either a HP boost, Cosmic Shards or the return of one of your Action Cards used. Also, for every 5th wave completed a single Action Card used will be returned to your deck. After defeating the BOSS on every 10th wave your leader's HP will be increased by a certain amount. Below you will find what you will receive after each boss battle: Wave 5 -''' Cosmic Shards increased and/''or ''a single Action Card replaced'' ''Wave 10 - '''Cosmic Shards increased '''and/''or ''a single Action Card replaced'' '''Wave 15 -' Cosmic Shards increased '''and/or '''a single Action Card replaced Wave 20 - ''Cosmic Shards increased, and/'or' a single Action Card replaced'' Wave 25 - Cosmic Shards increased '''and/''or ''a single Action Card replaced Wave 30 - First Aid Healing 400 HP '''and/''or ''a single Action Card replaced'' Wave 35 - '''a single Action Card replaced ''Wave 40 -''' First Aid Healing 500 HP ''and/or ''a single ''Action Card replaced' ''Wave 45 - Cosmic Shards increased ''and/or '''''a single Action Card replaced' 'Wave 50 - '''First Aid Healing 500 HP' 'and/or 'a single Action Card replaced' 'Wave 55 - '''a' single Action Card replaced'' ''Wave 60 - First Aid Healing 500 HP '''and/or ''a single Action Card replaced'' ''Wave 65 - a single Action Card replaced'' *the assistance provided above may be different for every player but will update this if necessary. Secret Entrance If you have previously taken part in Horde Mode, you have the ability to skip 10 stages at a time by accessing the '''Secret Entrance. To use feature you will need to pay 10 gems per 10 stages you skip up to the 51st Wave. after this wave you will not longer be able to use the Secret Entrance to skip any stages. Waves 1 - 70 Descriptions as well as images have been shared below of what you will most certainly face in Horde Mode. But once again, please use the images below as a guide as the placement of enemies on the battlefield is random but the ATK/HP stats should be fairly accurate. *Please use the contents section at the top of the page to quickly skip to a specific wave. Wave 1 Wave 2 Wave 3 Wave 4 Wave 5: SHIELD Training Drone (BOSS) - 500 HP Wave 6 Wave 7 Wave 8 Wave 9 Wave 10: SHIELD Training Humanoid (BOSS) - 700 HP ' '''- every turn the boss will select a random card and deal 45 ATK damage'' Wave 11 Wave 12 Wave 13 Wave 14 Wave 15: SHIELD Training Drone (BOSS) - 1000 HP Wave 16 Wave 17 Wave 18 Wave 19 Wave 20: Ultron Bot (BOSS) - 1200 HP ' '''- every turn the boss will select a random card and deal 65 ATK damage if there are more than two enemy characters on the field'' Wave 21 Wave 22 Wave 23 Wave 24 Wave 25: Ultron Bot (BOSS) - 1500 HP *Undefeated enemies which remain on the battlefield. Wave 26 Wave 27 ' ''- This is the perfect time to stall and get attacked on purpose to lower your HP *Undefeated enemies which remain on the battlefield. '''Wave 28 ''- From this point onward the enemies HP will be 80 points lower than usual due to Black Panther's ability'' Wave 29 Wave 30: War Machine (BOSS) - 1700 HP ''- Each turn, the opponent leader will deal 85 ATK damage to a single enemy if there are more than two enemy characters on the field'' Wave 31 ''- Due to being healed by 400 HP the enemies HP has gone back to their normal stats'' Wave 32 ''- Due to being healed by 400 HP the enemies HP has gone back to their normal stats'' *Undefeated enemies which remain on the battlefield. Wave 33 Wave 34 Wave 35: War Machine (BOSS) - 2000 HP - Each turn, deal 85 damage to a single enemy if there are more than two enemy characters on the field Wave 36 Wave 37 Wave 38 Wave 39 Wave 40: Iron Man (BOSS) - 2200 HP ''- Each turn, deal 105 damage to a single enemy if there are more than two enemy characters on the field'' Wave 41 Wave 42 Wave 43 Wave 44 Wave 45: Iron Man (Model 25) (BOSS) - 2500 HP Wave 46 Wave 47 Wave 48 Wave 49 Wave 50: Iron Man (BOSS) - 2700 HP ''- Each turn, opponent leader deals 105 damage to a single enemy if there are more than two enemy characters on the field'' Wave 51 ''- Due to being healed for 500 HP via First Aid the enemy's HP stat has gone back to normal'' Wave 52 Wave 53 Wave 54 Wave 55: Iron Man (BOSS) - 3000 HP Wave 56 Wave 57 Wave 58 Wave 59 Wave 60: Hulkbuster Armor (BOSS) - 3500 HP Wave 61 ''- Leader's HP has been increased by 500'' Wave 62 Wave 63 Wave 64 Wave 65: Hulkbuster Armor (BOSS) - 4000 HP Wave 66 Wave 67 Wave 68 Wave 69 Wave 70: Ultron (BOSS) - 5000 HP Rewards * Clearing waves 50, 55, 60, 65, and 70 can earn you a [https://marvel-battlelines.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Legendary_Card Legendary] card at random. * Clears waves 50 will allow the chance of obtaining Thor (Unworthy) '''or '''Thanos (Secret Wars) '''deck leader variant. * Clearing waves 55, 60, 65 or 70 will allow the possibility of obtaining the Deck Leaders '''Thor (Unworthy), Thanos (Secret Wars), Hela or Red Skull * Clearing Wave 65 or 70 will allow the possibility of receiving the Deck Leader Ultron as a reward * Players can also obtain cards from Common - Rare at random after clearing every 5th stage. Videos External Links * Marvel Battle Lines Official Website * Marvel Battle Lines Reddit Category:Horde Mode Category:Guide Category:Walkthrough __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__